Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfic: Empire
by JessabellStories
Summary: A short story based on a very important event in the Ruby Eyes of Affection Universe. If you are confused, Ivo raised Sonic in this one and some really bad stuff went down. Please read The Ruby Eyes of Affection and its sequels to get the full story.


My hands shook violently as bright metallic crimson dripped from the sides of my palms. I glanced down at the cold tile floor, my heart feverishly racing and my mind flooded with thoughts of the inevitable.

His body had stopped twitching about ten minutes ago, and no matter how much I screamed he wouldn't wake up. I didn't mean too... I really didn't. I couldn't have... It's impossible! The knife now lodged in his stomach leaked a beautiful ruby colored fluid, creating a pool around his now lifeless body. I couldn't think... All I could do was breathe and continue to remind myself that I, was in fact, alive and the motionless man in front of me was not. I sat bent over his body, sending trickling wet tears to his cold chest. I didn't even want to check for a pulse. I was a genius, after all, I knew he was dead. That knife was what killed him... And I was the one who had grabbed it, which makes me officially a murderer. I had no idea what really happened. All I could really remember was screaming, hitting, fear and anger. However, it did not matter now... And my heart sank as I realized the love of my life's soul had dispersed into the ether. One that I loved so dearly that I had forced a ring onto my finger. The ring that had made us official partners was now dripping with his glistening plasma. I looked at it slightly as I shakily removed my hands from the base of the chef's knife. The same knife I used to cut his favorite meal for dinner and the same knife that he had bought for me as a one-year anniversary present.

It hurt so bad... And my eyes widened as I checked my own stomach to make sure I wasn't the one actually stabbed and that it wasn't my blood drenching the now humid bathroom. Sadly, it wasn't, and I was perfectly alive... I had told Vatro while he was dying in my arms that I had called for an ambulance... I lied for his comfort. I knew there was no way they could save him. This little town didn't have enough lifesaving medical equipment to bring him back. In the end, all it would have done was gotten me arrested. Locked away from the only little thing I had left now, my child. I had told him I would pick him up from school in an hour...

I had to protect him... If the police found out... That would be the end of it. He would be given to someone else, and I knew my little azure would not be able to handle the pain. He would probably kill them... Be locked away himself and eventually killed.

I took a deep breath as my stomach churned violently and I quickly sprinted towards the toilet to vomit. I only made it about halfway, and green mush came pouring out of my mouth and onto the floor. Half of it even splashed onto my blood stained pants since I wasn't really mentally awake. I felt so disgusting... Like some kind of hellish psychopathic monstrosity. Not to mention that I looked just as abhorrent. My burgundy hair was about half falling out of its ponytail prison, and my green eyes had the same look as my dead spouse still lying on the floor... I quickly cleaned up my puke with some toilet paper and threw it into the bowl before flushing.

I have to clean this up. I have to make it look like he did it. I didn't have a choice. My darling child, Sonic, was more important... I have to protect him. And someday when things settle down, we will build that wonderful world we have always wanted. One where there is no bloodshed, fear or confusion. Everything will be beautiful and bright like his little sparkling emerald eyes. Then... I will tell everyone. But for now... Vatro's dying words will remain a secret. As I walked over to turn on the hot water in the shower to clean myself, I went over to my dresser to grab a single plastic clear glove I normally would have used to dye my hair and shakily paced back to his corpse. He looked quite peaceful... Which surprised me greatly. Having a knife lodged in your intestines is not a peaceful way to go.

At this point, I was in survival mode and the tears present in my eyes a few minutes prior, receded. Quickly, I slipped the glove onto my right hand, and I gently put Vatro's palm into mine for probably the last time. He was stone cold, and I knew with complete certainty that this was not a horrific nightmare. I tightly wrapped his fingers around the knife, making sure his fingerprints covered my own. I was pretty certain that the cop's fingerprint machines were of low quality and would not see the fingerprints below. I became immediately concerned as Vatro's stiff hand was not letting go of the knife, and I had to pry them open slightly to force them to release. The police were surely smart enough to know that his hand would not be grasping the knife if he had done it himself. I hoped with every fiber of my being that there was no sign of damage to his fingers and I was relieved when his palm rested gently on his abdomen right next to the insertion of the knife. I turned my head slightly to glance at his unmoving and dead brown eyes, and I placed my gloved hand on his cheek before whispering "I love you and sweet dreams." In a way, I hope his deceased soul wasn't listening because I knew how unbelievably furious he would be. However, saying goodbye was probably for the best as my violently shaking body stood and started walking over to the shower. I had to be careful to make sure I didn't get any more evidence on him. I stripped off my blood stained clothes as my soft white skin was revealed in full and my body completely exposed. Even though I wasn't necessarily unattractive, I felt like a dirty troll... Taking a shower... Washing off his blood into the abyss. It was more than I ever thought I could handle, but I did nonetheless. That blood now several feet below, flowing through dozens of metal pipes, once pounded through his veins. The heart that I loved so dearly... Once pumped that blood through his ever-expressive and vibrant body that I can remember being so close to just a few nights prior. I couldn't believe that I wasn't just falling to pieces but somehow... I found a way to force these thoughts to hold no meaning.

The little blue prince, Ivo... Remember his blooming, bright face... You cannot possibly let that be taken away from you.

As I finished washing off any little speck of blood remaining on my body, I glanced at my clothes before deciding that I had to burn them. However, little Sonic would have to be picked up in just a half an hour... So I decided to quickly use our little fireplace... I carefully stepped around the body, still naked and drenched in water and threw them into the furnace right outside the bathroom. I soaked everything in the frying oil I had just used to make fried chicken for lunch a few hours ago, before lighting it a blaze. As the flames flickered in my eyes, I thought back to our last conversation. The anger, spite, and horror echoed through the room without any sense of admiration.

He had cheated on me... And when I tried to confront him, he walked over to me and smacked me right across the face... Everything after that was a blur, and my mind was placed in empty darkness, my memories completely erased.

As soon as the clothes were burned, I dumped the ashes into the trash bin... I soon noticed the chills running down my back. I was wet and freezing to the point of paralysis. My warmth and energy being sucked away by the events unfolding right before my eyes. So I decided to throw on some clothes... I really didn't care what I was wearing, so I just chucked on a t-shirt and shorts before combing through my hair and putting it back up...

Shit... Fifteen minutes... I had to get ready and pick up my child... That was when my emotions finally ceased. I felt nothing for him anymore... At least for the time being and I felt mentally prepared. Nothing was going to keep me from my Sonic. I forcefully grasped my keys from the kitchen counter before pacing to my car... Normally, Sonic would come home from secondary school on his own, but he had just injured his leg... So he really wasn't allowed to be walking around. Thank goodness too... I could make it look like I left Vatro at home... I plopped myself into the driver's seat as my stomach started to churn once again... I couldn't vomit now, though. I had to hold it in. I couldn't break. Not now. Not ever.

I had pushed my keys into the ignition, and the car's engine exploded to life. This baby wasn't really used a whole lot... Mainly because of my child and I's obsession with exercise and walking. However, now I never felt more comfortable sitting. At the very least, it was helping me shake less. The drive there would be about ten minutes, and I sighed as it gave me ample time to really think about the situation. How was I going to react when I came across the body? Would I cry a ton or just be shocked? I think the most important thing to do is shelter Sonic... Hold him in my arms and make the sight less scarring. In the end, that is the right thing to do, correct? However, if you really discover a corpse wouldn't you be selfish? I could wait for Sonic to discover it but...

 **No**

I will not do that to him... He doesn't deserve it. It isn't his fault... So what do I do then?

My heart... I could feel it. My heart was hurting. Everything was hurting... But I dealt with it, and I will have to deal with it for a very long time. I loved Sonic... I love Sonic. More than anything. And he is the only thing as of right now, keeping me from completely falling apart.

I approached the little school. It was a very old fashion building with some pieces barely staying in their place. Little Mobian children were running and playing in the field next to the pickup area with such bliss and hope.

How jealous I felt... They don't know what it was like to have life collapse before their feet. To know what it was like to make such a huge mistake that they could be locked up for life. There just children after all... Just like my little Sonic.

I felt slightly worried as I did not see his beautiful sapphire coat amongst the playing children. However, within seconds, I saw a little streak of blue approach my car. He was certainly a fast little thing, and I felt my throat sink to my feet. I could barely get any words out as my child opened the car door.

"Evenin', daddy-Ivo! How was work today?" Yelped my little son as he plopped his backpack on the seat followed by his own body.

"I got off early... Vatro is waiting at home so we should probably hurry." I replied unemotionally as I tried to keep my violent shaking under control.

His voice was so innocent sounding... How I wished he was raised by someone with a stronger moral code.

"Ah... Crap. I hate Vatro. Well, I guess I'll deal with him... Sometimes I wish he would just disappear." He complained irritably as his voice echoed through my mind without any sign of skepticism.

My heart sank further... I could feel my emotions starting to boil... The guilt coursing through my veins and entering my heart. I really was a monster.

"Well... I don't think Vatro... would be very happy hearing you say that..." I choked on my words slightly as I tried to keep my eyes and mind fixated on the road... But I was finding it very hard to keep a straight face.

"Dad... Is everything alright...? You sound more emotionally unstable than normal, and that's saying a lot." The little child exclaimed worriedly as his tiny mouth curved down to a suspicious frown.

It then hit me... I could make up an excuse for my emotions. Of course! That would make these feelings hold water.

"Well, if you must know, mače... I kind of broke it off with Vatro today. I... Didn't make it completely clear yet but I told him I would talk more about when I got back." I replied desolately as my heart finally felt like it was released from it's prison.

I could feel and act sad without making it look like I just murdered the wonderful man I just spoke of.

"Woah! You go, dad! That's amazing. See, I said you could do it!" His voice erupted with intense joy as he playfully bounced up and down in his seat.

I'm a horrible man...

"Ya... Well, I'm a little gloomy as of right now. But I'm so happy to see your smiling face. What did you do in class today?" My words once again came off incredibly shaky as I was desperately fighting back the tears.

"We learned some vocab words. My favorite was abhorrent! I think it sounds like such a powerful word. It means like absolutely horrible or disgusting. We also talked about the anatomy of a frog and even dissected one!" His sweet voice once again entered my ears with such wonder and hope.

I'm a horrible person...

"That sounds like a really packed day. I'm happy you had fun, though. When you get home, you should get some quality rest." I responded as sweetly as I could while attempting to come off as mentally sane as possible.

"I feel bad that you're so upset, dad... Maybe we could cuddle later today. Would that help?" The child uttered softly as if he was trying to comfort me, a man almost twice his age, with his soothing adorable voice.

I'm a horrible creature.

"If you would like too." I finally mustered a single sentence to come out of my mouth as my son was not happy with a defensive response such as that.

"You look like you need the comfort." He replied consolingly as we started to pull into the garage of our little apartment.

Why can't I just die? Why must I be trapped in this horrible world? Why, dear chaos, why? It isn't fair. I didn't ask for this! The guilt is eating away at my soul!

I opened the door to our petite studio as the scent of rotting flesh immediately hit my nose. I couldn't tell if Sonic noticed... But I decided to not say anything unless he did. My little child just kept on talking and talking... His eyes flickering with love and his mouth curving up into its traditional obnoxious smile. And as I wrapped him close into the tightest hug I could possibly manage, I remember why I am here... To protect this beautiful child. It doesn't matter how horrible I feel or how much pain I'm in... He is all that matters. And together... Through all the trauma. Through all the horrible situations. We will survive... And together we will build our beautiful and sacred...

 **Empire**


End file.
